The invention relates to a cleaning device for cleaning an underwater ground-working apparatus.
The invention further relates to a method for working at the bottom of a body of water, wherein an underwater ground-working apparatus is lowered from a floating work platform, the ground at the bottom of the body of water is worked with the ground-working apparatus and then the ground-working apparatus is brought back onto the work platform.
In certain cases it is necessary to carry out foundation works in particular for structures under water. Such works may be necessary for example when constructing bridges, dock installations or when founding wind power plants or tidal turbines. The body of water can be a river, lake or also a sea.
When creating an underwater foundation, ground is removed by means of an underwater ground-working apparatus, in order for example to create a bore for the foundation element. For environmental protection reasons it may be necessary to limit pollution of the water by ground material that has been removed and possibly also by added binders.
DE 10 2008 056262 B4 discloses a device and a method for foundation works under water, wherein a bell-like container is arranged around a drilling site at the bottom of the body of water. Drilling debris arising during drilling can be received in the inner space of the bell-like container and removed from there to the water surface by means of a pumping device. Already through this measure, the harm caused to the water when carrying out underwater foundation works can be considerably reduced.
In the case of works in particularly sensitive areas, for example in nature reserves, or in areas in which the bottom of the body of water is contaminated with harmful substances, a further reduction in environmental pollution is desirable.